List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse/Gerosha Multiverse/Education
The following is a list of known notable schools in The Gerosha Chronicles. Most facilities are canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha and the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe, unless otherwise noted. Schools There are many noteworthy schools and colleges across the Gerosha Multiverse. Most of them have yet to be documented definitively by name. Gerosha Elementary School is where Candi, Miriam, and Marina are first set down the path that comes to define their lives. These continue in Gerosha Middle School, and proceed with Gerosha High School, before the girls are scattered by the events in Instigation. Gerosha Elementary School Based on Oakdale Elementary School in Boonville, IN. No works have been documented in this setting, apart from this being where the Flippo triplets were attending school in 2006 at the time that Gunner Soorfelt and his superior of the time murdered Stan and Shalia Flippo. Gerosha Middle School This school is intended to be a direct analog of Boonville Middle School. It is here that Fred first attacks Marina, leading her down a self-destructive yet slow path that she is only saved from when she marries Matthew Baret. This is also where Don the Psycho first became one of Candi's arch-enemies, and where his assaulting her led to the full manifesting of her powers that allowed her to become Ciem. Gerosha High School See also: Boonville High School official site This school is intended to be a direct analog of Boonville High School, but with a much more toxic culture modeled after that of an exaggeration of real-life Grand Ledge High School. The Flippo triplets attended here on-and-off. Marina attended when she wasn't on tour with bands. After graduating, she moved away with Matt and her new son Andy. She started a band dubbed Turkeybreath Skyline. Candi and Miriam also attended here their freshman and senior years. They acquired equivalent education to earn credit while they were in juvenile detention, which they were sent to their sophomore year of high school due to the measures they took to save Gerosha in Ciem: Inferno. St. Luke the Evangelist Catholic School See also: Official site This school in Ankeny, IA is where Stephanie Barrin attended school when she was young. The youth group that forms out of here follows her into high school. Tiffany's high school asdf Ankeny Centennial High School See also: Official site Ankeny Centennial High School is where Stephanie is sent after St. Luke's. However, she discovers that Scott Morrisson and his cult have infiltrated both the school faculty and her youth group. She is rescued in time by Seth Lambrelli via Pilltar, and goes to a private academy run by Lambrelli Labs from then on to earn her GED. She also, along with Ron, begins to be swayed over to Seth's spiritual views. Theresa slowly follows suit, but is killed by Morrisson before the family is able to work out all their problems. Colleges and universities This list is of colleges known to uniquely have significance to The Gerosha Chronicles. Ferris State University, being a multiversal constant, is considered part of a different list. Ferris State University See also: Official site Given that it's a general rule in the Dozerfleet Megaverse that a version of Ferris State University will more than likely always exist somewhere (at least until 2018 in some universes), it can be assumed that most Gerosha universes will have a version of Ferris in them. In Earth-G7 and G7 family general continuity, Ferris is the location where Hadley Mint battled some vampire serial rapists successfully in 2008, only to be detained for showing signs of serious mental health issues.Sorbet Her breaking point of violence came after a horrifying multiple false awakening dream, in which she routinely faced abstract adversaries while on a quest to rid her school of a zombie apocalypse. Ferris is also the location where Aaron Stefflin and Meredith Celestine were attending school around the time of the events involving Clyde Spendelworth's takeover of Sleet Mountain.Blood Over Water. These events, particularly as they pertained to the abduction of Ashley Phillips by Gleeful-N'-Young, led to Chris Kennal betraying Clyde and becoming the Purge-Flare in a quest to rid the world of him and his legacy. First, Chris had to betray and murder coworkers George Lawence and Kyle Tugrass in order to get Aaron off the hook for snooping on the company. Aaron's insistence on investigating Mark's disappearance, as well as that of Vance, had unfortunately put Monica in harm's way also. After saving the day, Chris embarked on a lifelong campaign to eradicate Clyde and others like Clyde. Finally, Halal Affadidah would later repurpose Hadley's old dorm room of North Bond 241 as the control panel station for his 1-gigaton nuclear bomb, which was stored in North Bond Hall.Centipede + 49 University of Houston See also: Official site The University of Houston is the setting of most events in season 2 of Sodality. Except when necessary, the version in Cataclysmic Gerosha attempts to be as close as possible of a replica to the real-life institution. Candi Levens attended here until she moved to Waco, though her feud with her half-brother made it very hard for her to maintain good grades. She avoided outright expulsion numerous times; as the school, regardless of her grades being good, was not entirely trusting of her for the number of times she'd been to jail. It was here that she joined the Sodality Church, and also here that she helped Warren Bozil with his classwork - leading to a brief affair. She also had a brief affair with Jack Mercreek, who lived in the dorms as she did. The dorms were also where Wayne the Vampire assaulted her. Shortly after getting Donte back, Candi worked hard to turn her life around. She moved to Waco with Donte, so they could start their lives over. However, Donte's refusal to abandon Candi at the suggestion of SCALLOP led to him being scrutinized more. Even then, he refused to leave her. She became more loyal to him than ever before, as a way to show gratitude. During the Kirby Act and Beliah Amendment Hearings, however, this meant both of them wound up in prison - though Donte was able to get out sooner. Dolly, Jack, Miranda, Laurie, and Celia also attended University of Houston. Dolly had to drop out due to her conviction; though she was smart enough afterward to continue on at Malestrom Industries in spite her in-laws' efforts to sabotage her. She would later prove a useful employee of Lambrelli Labs. Jack and Miranda graduated, then continued to live in the area to run the Sodality's headquarters. When the Beliah Amendment Hearings required SCALLOP to shut the Sodality down, the headquarters was seized by SCALLOP. Jack and Miranda were eventually exiled to the Apache reservation they originated from. Laurie also graduated, and became a successful professional pianist. In spite her efforts to avoid anyone connected to the Sodality, for fear of how her associations with them under the Kirby Act could endanger her future career prospects, she eventually finds herself sharing a stage with Marina Baret and Turkeybreath Skyline. Celia drops out after one too many attempts on her life by Jim Oisdaat, and flees into exile with Jordan Reddlewick. She eventually marries him. Baylor University See also: Official site Candi attended Baylor to complete her CSI degree, after getting sufficient credits transferred over from Houston. She starts attending here in the Determination timeline, though she does run into some trouble during Gobargate. She is able to remain in school though, and graduates a short time before the Vindication timeline. In spite her degree, she is unable to use it directly in her chosen field for several years. Her being sent to prison due to reckless driving during the Kirby and Beliah Hearings results in her having to get a job through Lambrelli Labs instead. This arrangement allows her to still be Ciem when necessary, but to have a stable civilian life to retreat back into on the side. Lifting of some of the more Draconian restrictions of the Kirby Act also allows for her and Donte to lead their complicated lives without fear of excessive harassment nor needless additional incarceration. In addition to Candi being here during the Gobargate events that landed her in protective custody, this campus was also where she and Stephanie Barrin fled from Gobar's goons. Stephanie was visiting the campus library at the time. Arkansas State University See also: Official site This campus contains the museum where Hea first finds a job upon moving to Jonesboro. Her relics carried over from Dae's old museum quickly become popular attractions. However, a new museum opens up via that offers Hea a chance to start over. University of Southern Indiana .]] See also: Official site In Comprehensive Gerosha, Candi attended the University of Southern Indiana instead of University of Houston. It is otherwise similar to Viron University (mentioned below.) Fictional universities * Viron University: This university is exclusive to Classic Gerosha and earlier, and is where Candi attended classes after leaving life in Gerosha behind. In spite all her various adventures as Ciem, she is able to get a degree similar to the one she gets in Classic Gerosha. They had a team, called the "Camelorem" (sic). The idea of an "of camels" in Latin name for an institution would later be recycled for Camelorum Correctional in the Dromedeverse. * Farrenville Community College: Also exclusive to Classic Gerosha and earlier, Miriam Flippo attended here in some early versions of the mythos. Little is known about it besides that. See also * List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse/Gerosha Multiverse Category: Schools Category: The Gerosha Chronicles